Folsom Prison Blues S2 Ep20
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The guys get arrested to help a family friend get rid of a spook inside a jail.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Folsom Prison Blues

Kayla stared between the two of them; this was the dumbest idea she'd ever heard. It was ridiculous, not to mention dangerous if they couldn't get out of it.

"Baby just stay here. This is going to be a walk in the park."

"You're going to prison!"

"Jail. We're going to jail. It'll be ok."

Sam stepped back when she looked at him. "Don't look at me, I think he's an idiot."

Dean smiled and kissed her. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, I've never heard that one before…" She sighed and hugged Sam, whispering in his ear. "Bring him back in one piece."

He smiled in response because he knew she actually trusted him to do it.

"Good luck guys." She shook her head and watched them get into the car. This was a horrible idea; but she was going to track their progress through the criminal justice system on the computer. Hopefully she'd be able to keep track of where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was at ease at he sat in the interrogation room. Being arrested was a breeze. He felt a little bad, knowing that Kayla was probably freaking out, but this was the easiest way to get into the prison to work the job. They'd kill the evil thing and hop out of here as fast as they could. He smiled as two men walked into the room.

"It's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger, extra onions."

The black guy was obviously the leader of the two and he smiled flatly in response. "You think you're funny."

"I think I'm adorable."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Dean. I'm Special Agent Victor Hendrickson, this is my partner Special Agent Reid."

Did it just get hot? "Not the, Milwaukee Agent Hendrickson?"

"Live and in person."

_Shit._

"Read him the charges."

Agent Reid stepped forward, trying to be as confident as his partner. "Mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration…"

"No just skip to the good ones."

"Armed robbery, kidnapping and oh, three counts of first degree murder. And after Milwaukee your brother is now a murder suspect himself along with a young woman who we're narrowing in on."

Dean swallowed, Hendrickson wasn't part of the plan. He knew too much.

"Let's face it Winchester, you're screwed."

Saved by the lawyer. A woman walked in and stopped the conversation. "Dean Winchester?"

"In the flesh." The public defender had arrived.

Laura Daniels met with Dean and Sam privately to discuss the case. Dean wished he had a couple minutes to let Sam know what they were up against.

"Unfortunately your arraignment for the breaking and entering charge won't be until Tuesday."

"And they'll keep us in the county jail?"

"That's right. And considering the charges you're facing, no judge in their right mind is going to grant you bail."

Dean smirked. "We figured that."

Daniels continued. "Extradition papers have already been filed from all five states, Missouri and Wisconsin being the biggest concern, the bank robbery and the murder raps."

That worried Sam, they wouldn't have much time to work the job. "How long can we delay extradition?"

"A week, maybe less."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks; they better get moving on this. After their discussion with their public defender, they were transported to the county jail.


	3. Chapter 3

When they were escorted to their cells, Sam was ready to walk out then and there. His cellmate was huge and he just…stared at him. It made him very uncomfortable. Dean of course was still upbeat and positive about the whole thing, which made him believe even more what and idiot he was being.

He was further convinced at lunch. Sam did what he could do to keep a low profile but he accidentally bumped into a guy as he walked past him.

"Sorry man." He turned to apologize.

The guy didn't look up for apologies. "Watch where you're going."

"Yeah, definitely. I will."

Dean stepped up. "He said he was sorry."

_Dean shut up._

"Are you talking to me? Huh? You're talking to me?"

He grimaced. "Right, another guy that's seen Taxi Driver too many times. Trust me, let it go."

The man turned and walked the other way.

Dean looked back at Sam with a smirk. "See, that's the way you gotta talk to these guys. Instant respect."

But Sam was watching what was going on behind him; the guy had gone to one of his buddies and they were both coming towards them. "You were saying?"

He took a swing at Dean, who easily diverted it and held his arm across the back of his neck. "We can end this here, no harm no foul." Apparently he misunderstood. He jerked out of his hold and tried to spin around, Dean slammed him up against the wall. The guy came back with a pussy move and stomped on his foot, Dean backed up to try to give the guy another chance at retreat. When he didn't back down, he kicked him in the groin and followed it up by a knee to the face. What do you know, the guy went down. He tried to warn him.

"That's enough!" A guard came through the crowd, Dean stood his ground.

"On your feet prisoner."

"Yes sir boss." He climbed to his feet.

The guard approached Dean and put his nightstick under his chin. "What's your name prisoner?"

"Winchester."

"Winchester. Not a good start." He glanced around. "Isolation for both of them, I'll bring Winchester personally."

Dean waited until they were down the hall without any company to say anything. "How's it going Deacon?"

"Aren't you supposed to be staying low profile?"

"Yeah well, you know how it goes."

"Yeah." They rounded the corner and Deacon opened the door towards the yard. "I didn't know you were married Winchester."

"I'm not."

"Well shit." He guided him towards a separate building. "I wouldn't tell her." They went into the building and down the hall, Deacon unlocked the door to one of rooms. "Enjoy, because you're still going to isolation when you're done."

Dean was confused, but he opened the door. Kayla stood leaned against the far wall, she was wearing those tight jeans he loved so much with a low cut shirt…_damn_. She smirked when Deacon shut the door.

"Did you know that you get conjugal visits as long as you can provide a marriage certificate?" She pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "So I forged one."

He laughed quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know," she walked over to him. "I've always had a natural allure towards the bad boy thing, but seeing the whole prison getup…I'll be honest. It's kind of turning me on."

He smirked. "You're totally into the orange jumpsuit aren't you?"

She slid her hands under his collar and kissed him firmly. "I don't think we have a lot of time."

"Yeah I wanted to tell you too, that um…" she kissed him again. "You probably should stay clear of all this…" He pulled her onto the bed.

"You were saying?"

"I, don't remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Isolation was awesome. Prison was awesome, shit, everything was awesome right now. Dean sat with his head against the wall, staring absently at the nothingness. His fighting buddy didn't want to have a sharing and caring moment so he took in the silence. He couldn't wait to get out of here and see her again; he'd managed to remember to tell her to stay away from the prison from now on, since Hendrickson was breathing down their throats.

The lights in the corridor went on the fritz and Dean paused, when he exhaled he could see the white mist of breath in front of him. Happy feeling gone. He leaned forward to look through the slot on his door; the clock on the wall slowed to a stop.

"Lucas, listen to me. Stay very still." But he wasn't going to listen, he knew he wasn't going to.

The silence was interrupted by sounds of a struggle, followed by screaming. There was nothing he could do, no way to save him from this cell.

In another part of the prison, Sam was mopping floors with another prison in the bathroom. Oh the lifestyles of the rich and famous. He glanced over his shoulder at the older man mopping next to him.

"How ya doing?"

He grimaced and continued mopping. "I'm 54 years old, mopping floors of a crapper with bars on the windows, how do you think I'm doing?"

"Right. Bad ice breaker." Smooth. "I'm Sam."

"Randall."

"Nice to meet you…Randall?" He stopped and looked at him. "Hey weren't you here the night that guard died?"

"Yeah

"So what happened?"

"They say the stress of the job got to him."

Sam smirked and rested his hands on the mop handle. "And what do you say?"

He looked at him a moment, then went back to the floors. "Why are you inside kid?"

Sam started mopping again. "Because I have an idiot for a brother."

"That'll do it. But this place ain't so bad. Compared to the old cell block, this place is the damned Hilton."

Bingo. This guy knew exactly what he needed. "You spent time on the old block? At the same time Mark Moody was over there?" Moody was the serial killer they were pretty sure was behind all the killings.

"He was there." Now that he saw the kid knew what he was talking about, he got more interested. "You know I was there the night that lunatic bit it too."

"Yeah? It was a heart attack right?"

"Sure, his heart stopped right after the guards stopped using his head for batting practice. Guess who had to clean up the blood? What a mess."

"Wait so, he was beaten and no one reported it?"

"Hey you kept your mouth shut unless you wanted to die from the same heart attack, you know?"

Well that definitely spelled out pissed of spirit. "Randall, exactly how much blood was there?"

"Oh it was everywhere, I didn't think it would ever come clean."

If Moody had DNA left in that cell, his spirit wouldn't be put to rest until they got rid of it. He needed to get into that cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean hadn't been back in his cell that night; Sam assumed he was serving his time in isolation. He saw him the following morning out in the yard, hustling some guy out of cigarettes over a game of cards. The guy seemed pretty pissed as he walked away.

"Sorry man, it's a cruel game."

Sam sat down and noted the huge pile of cigarettes on the table. "You don't even smoke."

"You kidding me? This is the currency around here."

"I got a good lead on Moody."

"Met too, his spirit paid a visit last night, after Kayla did." He smirked slightly for a moment.

"Kayla was here?"

"Yeah she was." He spared the details. "Anyway. Um, yeah the lights started flickering, air got cold, clock stopped…all that good stuff."

"What happened?"

"Went right by me, killed Lucas. Poor guy was a jerk but he didn't deserve to go that way. So what'd you get?"

"Moody didn't have a heart attack, the guards practically beat him to death. There was so much blood they had issues mopping it up in his cell."

"So how do we get in?"

"I got a plan."

Dean grinned. "That's the Sammy I know, you're like Clint Eastwood in Escape from Alcatraz!"

"The problem is, if we find something, how do we burn it? We don't have an accelerant."

"Good thing I'm like James Garner in the Great Escape." He gathered his cigarettes and stood, displaying them in front of him. "Hey fellas! Who's ready to deal?"


	6. Chapter 6

Why did Sam's plan have to involve Dean getting his ass kicked? He was trying to tell him something, wasn't he? They moved through the food line, collecting their slop.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Pretty sure." Sam answered.

"Under the circumstances, I'd like something more than 'pretty sure'."

"Ok, I'm…really pretty sure."

Dean glared at him and went to sit in front of a huge prisoner with 'please piss me off' written all over him. "Hey save room for dessert tiny." He chuckled and sat down. "Hey I just wanted to ask you because I couldn't help but notice that you are two tons of fun." He leaned forward. "Is that like a thyroid problem or some deep-seeded self esteem issue?"

Sam moved to the kitchen door.

"'Cause you know, they're just donuts. They're not love." He smiled at him.

He saw the moment the guy's face changed but nothing could have prepared him for the blow. He punched him in the face and DAMN. It was like getting hit with a solid piece of steel. It knocked him back off the bench. He quickly got to his feet and punched the guy; two in the face, one in the gut. Didn't phase him. He grabbed Dean and knocked against his head…were there stars in the room before?

Then the guards got involved. Sam quickly backed into the kitchen and took off. He made his way quickly through the ventilation systems and found the old cell block. Moody's cell was hung open, he turned over a pillow on the ground and saw the blood stain. Easy enough. He tossed the salt down and lit it up, then got out of there fast.

Back in the infirmary ward, Dean sat on the bed with his head against the wall. His face was throbbing from the fight and his buddy was right next to him.

"Hey Tiny."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about what I said back there. I can't really tell you why, but I had to get you mad. So, sorry."

"It's ok." He saw the shadow of him standing behind his curtain. "Truth is, I do have low self-esteem issues." Was he really telling him this? "My old man treated me and my brother like crap, right up til the day he died."

"Yeah? How'd he die?"

"My brother shot him."

"Ok." He glanced around and stopped when he saw her. A ghost. Emphasis on the _her._ As in, not Moody. "Ah crap."

"What is it?"

She stared at him a moment and came closer to him. He searched his cell for something, anything to fight her off and was relieved to see the small packet of salt. Dean went flying back to the wall and fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tiny heard the struggle.

The woman reached down and touched her hand to his chest and not in the nice way. It felt like he was having a heart attack. Dean chucked the salt at her and she disappeared. Moments later Tiny was screaming in his cell.

"Tiny?!" He jumped up and banged on the door. "Guard! Guard!" They wouldn't get there in time. _Fuck._ Not another one.


	7. Chapter 7

When he got back out the yard he told Sam what had happened. The killer was a nurse that must have worked at the prison. After talking to Randall, and having to give him two packs of cigarettes, they found out they were dealing with Nurse Glockner. She was a nasty woman who had it out for convicts. Guys would go in with a cold and go out in body bags. As close as they could figure, her victims were people who broke the law, people who were unjust. From the door they heard their name.

"Winchester!" They both looked over. "Sam."

He glanced to Dean with a shrug and followed the guard inside.

"You got a visitor."

They took him through the halls to one of those visitation rooms with the glass windows and phones on each side. He laughed when he saw Kayla sitting in the chair, already with a phone in hand, looking at him expectantly. He shook his head, sat down and picked up the receiver.

"When they said I had a visitor, I had no idea."

"Yeah well, I did already get to talk to Dean. How are you doing?"

"Fine, it's not that bad. It took Dean all of five minutes to adapt to the prison lifestyle."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"We're getting some good leads, but we're missing some information. You think you could do some quick research?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Look for a Nurse Glockner, would have worked here in the seventies. Find out how she died and what they did with the body."

"Can do. Hey um…you sure you're ok? Because I'll come in there and start pushing people around. Don't let anyone mess with you."

He smiled faintly. "No one is messing with me."

"You need me to get on to Dean? 'Cause he can't mess with you either."

"It's fine."

"Alright. Good luck then, we looking at a time line?"

"It's um…" he glanced to the guard. "Yeah. I'll have them get Dean, look that up for us ok?"

"Yep."

She watched them take him out of the room, a few minutes later Dean walked in and picked up the phone.

"I see how it is." Calling Sam in first.

She laughed. "Hey. I'm gonna look that stuff up, I couldn't even bring my cell phone in here." When he turned his head more she gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, it's fine. Didn't I tell you to stay away from here?"

"Well you know me, just can't keep away. It'll be over soon enough though, right?"

A voice came from behind her. "You got that right."

She turned a smiled a little at the suited man standing there; she had no idea who he was.

He nodded to Dean. "I need to have a chat with your friend."

She glanced back and hung up the phone.

"Kayla Winchester?" Winchester? Right, forged marriage certificate…

"Yeah?"

"Stand up." He took out his cuffs. "You're wanted in accessory to the crimes of Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Really?" She stood and turned around with her hands behind her back, just because she'd seen it done before. She'd never been arrested.

Dean said something behind the glass but they couldn't hear him, no doubt it wasn't friendly.

"You know usually I at least get dinner before the cuffs come out."

"Oh you're a comedian too."

"It's nice to meet you Agent Hendrickson."

Dean knew she was being a smart ass to him, but he could also tell from the look on her face that she was scared. They needed to get the hell out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

She pulled the spoiled rich girl act, which she was ashamed of, but she didn't know what else to do while Dean was already in jail. Her father showed up and demanded an immediate arraignment. His influence quickly worked the system.

The judged nodded to Hendrickson. "I'm releasing her to await trial."

"But your honor…"

"Until that time you are not to be within 100 feet of Dean or Sam Winchester."

She wanted to argue but knew better. "Yes your honor."

"Dismissed."

The judge left, Hendrickson walked past them and her dad stopped him.

"Maybe you should do a little background searching before making an arrest. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

"Your daughter will answer for herself in due time." His cell phone rang and he put it to his ear. "Hendrickson." There was a pause and he looked shocked. "You've got to be shitting me." He stormed out of the room.

Kayla fought the smile with everything she had; sounded like someone busted out. "Sorry dad."

He hugged her around the shoulders. "You guys are doing a good thing out there, not everyone can understand." He smiled. "I'll cover for you when they come knocking."

She laughed. "Everything a girl could ask for."


	9. Chapter 9

The guy's lawyer had come through with the information they needed and Deacon made sure they got out of there, fast. There was no time to waste; the alarms were sounding before they even got off the property. Dean trailed through the woods until he found the cemetery they were looking for and screeched to a halt. Time to burn some bones.

At the cemetery, it didn't take long to find the grave. They had to dig double time, surely the Feds had already questioned their lawyer and they may be on their way. The dirt was easy to get through. Dean cracked the coffin open and pulled out of the grave. Sam poured the salt, kerosene and dropped the match.

He stared into the flame. "This is bad man."

Dean nodded. "We gotta go deep this time."

"Deep? We should go to Peru."

"Damn, I'm not ready to go that deep." He brushed his pants off and tossed the shovel into the trunk. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Kayla was easy to find, too easy. Maybe it was just because he knew her; he'd have to give her a lesson on better aliases just in case.

Sam motioned towards the motel room door. "Dude, we gotta go. Now."

"Can't I just have an hour? Half an hour."

"Dean."

"Right." He grimaced. "Buzz kill." He knew Sam was right, they had to put this city into their rearview mirrors and fast.

Dean knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. He picked the lock and pushed the door open, in the moonlight he could see her sleeping on the bed. He quietly and walked over and kissed her, which brought her into consciousness just enough to kiss him back out of habit. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Dean."

"Hey."

She pulled him down into another kiss, which he gladly returned until he heard the horn honk outside. He sighed quietly.

"The Feds are on us, we gotta go babe right now. Is your stuff together?"

Kayla nodded and yawned as she sat up. "Everything's in my bag." She leaned over and put her shoes on.

He glanced around and grabbed her bag off the chair, pulling it over his shoulder. They went out to the car and Sam was reversing out of the motel before they even got the doors shut.

"Hey Sam. Nice to see you without a glass wall."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"And you're not going to let Dean do anything this stupid ever again, right?"

"No question."

Dean stretched out in his seat. "Hell I'll even agree to that."


End file.
